I Met My Boyfriend in a Public Restroom?
by valdangelolover
Summary: Leo meets his boyfriend in an odd place; a mall bathroom. Will it prove to be a good relationship, or will there just be too many problems with getting involved with someone you hardly know?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DONUT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO MR. RIORDAN.

Her lips were so soft, and they tasted like strawberries. They were moving along with mine and while we sat in the back corner of the mall's "secret" hall entrance into the restroom area. Nobody was able to see us unless they were turning the corner into the custodial area, which no one was, considering the hygiene in this place sucks. Her name was Reyna, and she was tall and had long dark hair. She was a leader and a nice person all around. It was the perfect moment.

Except for one thing.

This entire situation was disgusting. She smelled like a bush of roses threw up on her and then added a touch of old lady. She was too clingy and pushy, and she kept tugging at my shirt. God did I hate it. She kept licking my teeth like she thought I would let her put that nasty thing in my mouth. The worst part was the way she tasted. God, she tasted bad. It was like kissing a monkey, minus the hair, but with the bad breath.

Now I have nothing against this girl in particular. It's girls in general I don't like. Now I know that sounded extremely gay. But that's okay, considering I am, in fact, gay.

And that is what led me to almost vomiting on my coverup girlfriend that doesn't know she's a coverup.

Right before she almost succeeded in getting her tongue down my throat, I was able to think of an excuse to get away before I puked all over her.

"I'll be right back" I say.

"Okay. I'll be here."

I sort of jumped up and ran into the bathroom that was, conveniently, just around the corner. Once I got inside the door, I had just gotten to the nearest sink before emptying my stomach of its contents.

"Why do I do this myself?" I muttered, wishing that I didn't have to hide who I was from the world.

I rinsed my mouth out and turned to leave when I heard a whimper come from one of the stalls.

At first I thought I was hearing things, but when I heard it again, I knew something was wrong.

I walked over to the stalls, and gently pushes them each open until I found the one that was locked.

I guess whoever was in the stall heard me trying to push open the door, because I heard a small voice come from inside.

"Go away," *sniff* The voice sounded broken, so, being the caring, selfless, loving person that I am, I continued my efforts of getting into the stall.

"Sir, I'm afraid you are behind on your mortgage, and this place has been foreclosed. If you would be so kindly as to vacate the property, it would be greatly appreciated," I proclaimed in my best official sounding voice.

*sniff* "I don't need your help, now please just go away!" The voice was a little louder this time, but not very strong. I decided to use a different method.

I dropped onto my belly and shimmied under the gap between the stall door and the floor. When I got about halfway through, I looked up and saw a fifteen year-old boy with raven hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. He was ghostly pale, and had puffy red eyes with tears streaming down his face.

He stared at me blankly, so I started speaking.

"Umm, if you could just open the door, this whole thing would be a whole lot easier,"

The ghost boy sighed, but nonetheless reached up and opened the door. Once it was opened all the way, I got up off the floor and dusted myself off.

"So would you mind telling me why you're crying in a bathroom stall?" I tried to put a humorous tone to the question, but it sounded more sad than funny.

But to my surprise, he actually started talking.

"I'm just done with people, you know. Now I know that I'm not normal, in more than one way, but that isn't an excuse for people to treat me like crap! I-I mean is it too much to ask for people to ask what's wrong instead of assuming I'm just upset for no reason? Every time I try to tell someone, they just load me up with medications that do nothing but make me feel worse, or send me to some douche who wants me to 'talk to him', like I'm gonna talk to a complete weirdo about my problems!" He starts ranting, and that's when I realize what he's holding.

Ghost boy is waving his arms around during this whole thing, and I take that opportunity to gently but firmly grab his wrist, and take away the butter knife that was most likely about to be misused.

He stops when he realizes that I know what he was about to do.

"Look, I know that this may look like a good idea, but it's not. It leads down a dark and dangerous path that is hard to come back from. Please don't do this," I reason with him quietly, trying to show him that I'm a friend.

He sniffs again, but nods.

"What if I get the urge? What to I do then?" He asks even quieter, as if the softer he says it, the less likely it will be.

I grabbed some toilet paper and a pen from my pocket, wrote down my cell number, and gave it to him.

"Then call me. I'm up at most all hours of the days, so don't feel as if your disturbing me. I can help you if that's what you need. I can be a friend," He grabbed the paper and put it in his pocket. I turn to leave, but he starts talking again.

"What's your name?"

"Leo Valdez" I say with a smirk. "What's yours?"

"Nico di Angelo."

"I'll see you later then, Nico di Angelo. And remember what I said." With that I walk out of the bathroom.

As I drove my "girlfriend" home, all I could think of was how much I wanted Nico to call me right then.

I don't know why, but I felt as if something very interesting is about to happen,

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Here it is. This is what you get for me not being able to update "How to Live Properly".

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I know it's been forever since I've updated anything, so I'm really sorry.


	2. Sass and A One-Sided Catfight

"Nico! Go to the store! We just ran out of bread and milk, and we need it for dinner tonight." My stepmother just loves bossing me around. It might be the fact that I always do what she tells me that encourages her supreme bossiness.

"I'm going Persephone. Calm your tits." I try and give her sass in response for her boss, but it never seems to work. In fact, all it does is backfire. Like now, for instance.

Persephone grabs onto my arm as I walk by. "What did you say to me?" She practically snarls. I hate it when this side of her comes out.

"I said I'm going." That's obviously not enough for her.

"No I want to hear all of what you said." She squeezes harder with each word. "I want to know how hard I'm going to have to hit you when you get home."

I repeat what I originally said, regretting each word.

A sickening smile that can only mean one thing takes over her face. "See? Now was that so hard?" She lets go of my arm and waves at me as I walk out the door.

As I walk out the door I realize that I don't have any money to pay for what I need, and I am definitely not going back in that house asking for money, especially after what just happened. I rub my arm where she grabbed me, knowing I was going to have a bruise there.

Once I arrive at the store, I sit down on the bench out front, trying to decide what course of action I should take.

Should I rob the bank? No that's too obvious. I should either steal some jewelry and sell it on the black market, or grow some weed and sell that. Decisions, decisions.

I was in the middle of my thought when I heard my name being called.

"Hey! Nico, right?" I look up and see none other than Leo. The bathroom guy who pretends to be a bank manager and crawls under bathroom stalls. Fun guy.

"Yeah. Hey, Leo." He walks up and sits beside me, making the girl he's with stand off awkwardly to the side, since this is only a two person bench.

"Aww, you remembered my name." He was smiling at me, which was kind of creeping me out.

"Uh, yeah. You crawled under a bathroom stall. How could I not remember your name?" Leo turns to his girlfriend and whispers something into her ear. She rolls her eyes and goes inside the store that I was unable to go into.

Leo turned back to me and half whispered "I assume you came here for a reason, so you want to tell me why you're sitting out here?"

I don't know why, but I started tearing up just at the thought of having to go home, especially empty handed.

"Hey… hey, don't cry." Leo pulled me into a hug. "Please stop crying."

Reyna, of course, chose that moment to step out of the store and see me clinging onto Leo. **(A.N. That *insert your choice of insult*)**

"Bastard, why are you hugging _my _boyfriend?"  
"Leo, I can't believe you!"  
"How could I not even know I was dating a _fag_?" **(A.N. I wrote this part during school and I was afraid someone would read over my shoulder and start judging me)**

And if screaming weren't enough, she was also grabbing Leo's shirt and pulling him around, smacking him in his face until he was red, and getting her spit everywhere.  
That was also before she turned to me.

"You are a nasty excuse for a person. I hope you rot in hell for what you've done." With that she walked away, leaving Leo single and me an emotional wreck.

"Well, that could've gone better than it did." Leo tried to lighten the mood, but I wasn't having that.

"I'm gonna go home." I got up to walk away, but Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you got all upset when I asked you why you were out here instead of inside." I guess he could be serious if he wanted to be.

"Look, you seem like a nice person and all, but I'm really not telling you anything considering I barely know you." I yanked my arm away from Leo and actually got some distance between us before he tried to talk to me again.

"Well then why don't we get to know each other? You can tell me then, right?" He seemed too determined to get me to talk to him.

"Fine. See you later then." _Did it work? Is he going to leave me alone now?_

"Well I need your phone number, now don't I?"

_Dam. It didn't work._

I sighed. "I don't have a phone." God, this is embarrassing.

He looks shocked. "You don't have a phone?" I shake my head.

"Well, we might as well plan something now, while we're here." He says with a smirk. "So how about we hang out next Saturday?"

"Yeah. Sounds great. Can I go now?"

"Yeah. So, I'll see you Saturday, around 3-ish?" I nod.

Leo backs away and turns around. I watch as he walks away, wondering why I was wishing he could stay.


End file.
